


Молодые и дерзкие

by little_galra, yourwinterpanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_galra/pseuds/little_galra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwinterpanda/pseuds/yourwinterpanda
Summary: AU, в которой Энакин и Оби-Ван оба падаваны.Вокруг мир, свет, любовь и никакого Палпатина.Энакин - падаван Квай-Гона, Оби-Ван - падаван Йоды.Работа представляет собой сборник нескольких историй из разных периодов жизни Оби-Вана и Энакина. Истории идут в хронологическом порядке.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 33





	1. Любовь, которая назвать себя не смеет

Когда Энакин, наконец, переступает порог Храма на Корусанте, он вдруг понимает, что его слава оказалась здесь несколько раньше. Он идёт рядом с учителем Квай-Гоном, а за их спинами то и дело шёпотом раздаётся тихое «избранный». Энакин не знает, что значит избранный, почему именно он, кто и для чего его избрал, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что все эти сильные и мудрые магистры, заседавшие в Совете, признали его, Скайуокера, достойным идти по пути джедаев. Энакин чувствует себя воодушевлённым даже больше, чем в момент, когда первым пересёк финишную линию трассы Бунта Ив, оставив ни с чем Себульбу и жадного Уотто, выиграв в тот день не только кубок, но и свою свободу. Жаль только, что мамы сейчас нет рядом. Когда они покидали Татуин, оставляя её в Мос-Эспа, Квай-Гон пообещал кое-что, и Энакин был уверен – тот сдержит слово.

– Энакин, – произносит Квай-Гон, останавливаясь напротив двери, один в один похожей на все другие двери этого длинного коридора. – Теперь это твоя комната.

– Моя? – переспрашивает Скайуокер, когда дверь перед ними открывается. Квай-Гон кивает в ответ.

– В Ордене не принято, чтобы джедаи и падаваны имели какие-то личные вещи, кроме своего светового меча, но для юнлингов делают исключение. Ты уже падаван и юнлингом никогда не был, но кое-что можешь сюда приносить, как и все другие дети в Храме, – продолжает Квай-Гон, спокойно и тепло улыбаясь, за годы жизни в Мос-Эспа Скайуокер почти не видел таких искренних улыбок, обращённых к нему. – Просто помни: однажды обязательно наступит момент, когда всё это тебе придётся отпустить.

– Как на Татуине? – с пониманием спрашивает Энакин.

– Да, как на Татуине, – отвечает ему Квай-Гон. – Избежать всех на свете привязанностей невозможно, но со временем ты научишься мириться с ними и не дашь привязанностям влиять на твои решения.

Когда Квай-Гон уходит, Энакин осматривается: здесь не нашлось ничего особенного, только то, что нужно для отдыха и занятий. Если до него тут кто-то и жил, то комната не сохранила никаких воспоминаний о прежнем владельце, зато осталось полно свободного места. А раз он не обязан держать комнату совершенно пустой, применение этому месту найдётся.

***

С самого первого дня всё идёт не так, как представлял себе Энакин: вместо Квай-Гона его обучением занимаются другие мастера, которых он никогда в глаза не видел и даже не знал их имён, а дети гораздо-гораздо младше легко справляются с теми заданиями, на которые у Скайуокера уходят многие часы. И ведь они – просто юнлинги, даже не падаваны! Чем дольше это продолжается, тем меньше он верит, что выбрал правильный путь. На одном из занятий по медитации Энакина безуспешно пытаются научить слушать Силу, стать единым с ней и пропустить её через себя. Он старается, честно-честно, и всё-таки Сила молчит, ни разу не отозвавшись. Зато отзывается Квай-Гон.

– Иногда начало пути будущих джедаев очень похоже, – говорит Квай-Гон, уводя Энакина в сад. – Но чем больше проходит времени, тем сильнее расходятся их дороги.

– Но у них-то всё получается! – Скайуокер сидит на траве, крепко обхватив колени.

– Тому, что у них получается, они учились многие годы, а ты пытаешься научиться за несколько дней и расстраиваешься, когда не выходит. Вот, держи, это сладкая набуанская дыня, – Квай-Гон протягивает ему круглый жёлтый плод, едва помещающийся в ладони. – Посмотри на неё внимательно. Она очень вкусная, когда созреет до конца. Но не тогда, когда ты схватишь её раньше времени.

Фрукты на Татуине, особенно такие спелые и сочные, были настоящей редкостью и стоили таких денег, что за всю свою жизнь Энакин так и не попробовал ни набуанскую дыню, ни квинт-ягоды, ни мейлурун – вообще ничего из того, что для жителей Корусанта не составляет труда найти на местных рынках. Дыня в самом деле очень сладкая, а ещё Скайуокер решает, что это очередной урок мастера.

– Вы хотите сказать, что нужно дать себе время, чтобы осознать путь джедая? – после первого кусочка набуанской дыни сложно остановиться, но Энакин честно старается сначала прожевать, а потом уже говорить. – И не пытаться сделать это до того, как настанет подходящий момент?

– Я хочу сказать, – мягко улыбается Квай-Гон, показывая куда-то вглубь сада. – Что эти дыни растут вон там. И если ты захочешь сорвать ещё одну, то выбирай жёлтые плоды такого же размера, как этот. Слишком маленькие – кислые, слишком большие – перезревшие. А если дыня будет жёлтой не полностью...

– Что тогда?

– Тогда ты загремишь в лазарет с расстройством желудка, мой юный падаван.

***

Теперь Энакин хотя бы знает, где можно найти вкусную дыню и как выбрать её правильно. Это почему-то обнадёживает. А ещё вот-вот должен начаться урок полётов, и Энакин уверен, что здесь он точно сможет проявить себя.

Сегодняшнее занятие – это почти что гонки, только трасса гораздо короче и проще: после Бунта Ив она кажется совсем пустяковой. Первые пять юнлингов занимают свои места на спидерах и по команде срываются с места. Учебные спидеры даже близко не стояли по мощности рядом с гоночным подом, но он уверен: даже из этих железяк легко получится выжать всё, на что они способны.

Один из юнлингов явно выделяется среди остальных, его движения лёгкие и плавные, как бывает у того, кто точно уверен в результате. Со стороны Энакину кажется, что этот юнлинг не прикладывает буквально никаких усилий, чтобы сохранять лидерство.

«Сила ведёт его», – проносится в голове заезженная за несколько дней фраза, но только теперь Скайуокер понимает, как это на самом деле выглядит.

Пятый юнлинг сходит с дистанции, остальные четверо продолжают, а взгляд Энакина прикован лишь к одному. На Бунта Ив такое не прокатило бы, но есть в его полёте нечто такое, чего никогда не умел сам Энакин и чему прямо сейчас отчаянно хочет научиться.

– Оби-Ван Кеноби, – говорит очередной незнакомый учитель, когда тот юнлинг, ожидаемо, пересекает финишную черту первым. – Отличный результат, поздравляю. В следующий раз ты можешь попробовать свои силы с более опытными ребятами. Вторая группа, приготовиться!

Теперь настала очередь Энакина, и сейчас это не просто желание проявить себя – ему хочется впечатлить этого самого Оби-Вана Кеноби, который, кажется, лучший среди всех, кто сегодня тренируется здесь.

– Начали!

Энакин срывается с места под рёв двигателей и тут же оказывается впереди. Привыкнуть к управлению несложно, а сама трасса не выглядит проблемной, и он уже видел, как её проходила другая группа. Сохранять лидерство не стоит вообще никакого труда, и тогда Скайуокер решает, что настало его время. Он выжимает всю скорость, на которую только способна эта железяка, и тут начинаются неприятности: несколько панелей не выдерживают нагрузки и отрываются, каким-то чудом не угодив ни в кого из тех, кто едет сзади или стоит в стороне, наблюдая. Энакин приходит к финишу первым, но один из двигателей его спидера глухо шумит, выплёвывает облачко чёрного дыма и затихает, чтобы не включиться больше никогда.

– Падаван Скайуокер, – вместо восторгов и аплодисментов он получает лишь суровые взгляды. – Нанесение травм товарищам и уничтожение спидеров не является целью наших занятий. Я сообщу об этом мастеру Джинну. И ты отстранён от полётов до тех пор, пока мы не решим, что с тобой делать.

У Энакина нет столько слов, чтобы выразить обиду и разочарование. Стоит только учителю отойти к другой группе, как один из юнлингов, едва не получивший сегодня по голове железкой, нарывается на неприятности.

– Ты вообще ездить-то умеешь, Избранный?

– Я выиграл Бунта Ив!

– Что это? – с абсолютным равнодушием спрашивает юнлинг. – Карточная игра для дурачков?

Тут Энакин не выдерживает и кидается с кулаками.

Потом он сидит один и злится на весь белый свет, а когда чувствует чужое приближение, то уже готовится получать новые упрёки. Но нет.

– Привет, – к нему подходит Оби-Ван – тот самый юнлинг, который лучше всех справился сегодня со спидером.

– Привет, – хмуро отвечает Энакин, он совершенно не представляет, как поддерживать этот разговор, да и смысла после всего случившегося не видит, но Оби-Ван не уходит и садится рядом.

– Я знаю, что такое Бунта Ив, – тихо произносит Кеноби.

– О, правда?

– Ага. Ты... серьёзно в них участвовал? И побеждал?

– Участвовал много раз, а победил – только один, – теперь Энакин снова чувствует воодушевление, видя, какими глазами смотрит на него Оби-Ван: тот явно не сомневается в правдивости его слов и совершенно искренне хочет послушать про гонки. – Если бы не победил, меня бы здесь не было.

Скайуокер рассказывает долго: и про свою жизнь на Татуине, и про то, как собирал гоночный под, и про маму, и про жадину Уотто, и про гонки, конечно же: о них – больше всего. А потом вместо обеда Энакин с Оби-Ваном идут в тот самый сад для медитаций, где растут набуанские дыни. И Энакин срывает для Оби-Вана самую сладкую.

***

Когда они с мастером Квай-Гоном идут в зал Совета, Энакин ожидает встретить там всех учителей, которых успел разозлить за то время, что провёл на Корусанте, но в зале находится лишь магистр Йода.

– Приветствую, мастер Джинн и Скайуокер юный.

Энакин знает, что разговор сейчас должен пойти о нём, но двое джедаев сначала обсуждают другое. Энакин нервно переминается с ноги на ногу, готовый в любую секунду услышать, что его и без того короткий путь падавана закончится прямо сейчас, но вместо этого Йода обращается к мастеру Квай-Гону.  
  
– Ношу, которую добровольно взвалил ты на себя, на плечи чужие не перекладывай, – произносит он спокойно. – Обучением Скайуокера юного основам ты сам заняться должен. Тратит много сил падаван твой на то, чтобы с чувствами совладать, с другими себя сравнивает. Ошибочно это.

В ответ Квай-Гон соглашается, и Энакин ожидает, что вот-вот услышит свой приговор, но ничего такого не происходит.

– Юн ещё Скайуокер, но взрослый слишком. Обучаться с юнлингами бесполезно ему. Мастер Дуку, учитель твой бывший, падавану новому не рад, но Совет решение принял и назад не отзывает. Миссия тебя ждёт, и Скайуокера взять тебе с собой следует.

Энакин, только теперь почувствовавший, что до этого момента вообще не дышал, выдыхает так громко, что Йода переводит взгляд на него.

– Первая миссия падавана – задание ответственное, хм... – Йода не улыбается, но Энакин чувствует его весёлый настрой. – Проявить себя ты сможешь и делать то, к чему душа твоя стремится. Завтра отправитесь вы. А теперь иди, разговор дальнейший только для ушей мастера твоего.

– Энакин, – Квай-Гон мягко сжимает ладонью его плечо. – Если хочешь _с кем-то_ попрощаться, то сделай это сейчас.

Он кивает. У него даже хватает терпения, чтобы спокойно выйти из зала, сохранив падаванское достоинство, и только потом пуститься бегом изо всех сил. Оби-Ван. Нужно рассказать Оби-Вану про первую миссию.

На следующий день Кеноби пропускает завтрак, чтобы проводить их. Энакин уверен, что они с учителем быстро со всем справятся и вскоре вернутся на Корусант, но на деле всё получается иначе: долгие и далёкие миссии следуют одна за другой, а когда Скайуокер об этом спрашивает, Квай-Гон отвечает, что в Храме им обоим делать пока нечего. Но в те редкие моменты, когда они всё же возвращаются, Энакин радуется встречам с Оби-Ваном, мысли о котором часто отзываются теплом где-то в сердце.

***

Проходит несколько лет, прежде чем они с мастером Квай-Гоном снова надолго возвращаются на Корусант. Энакин наконец-то чувствует себя на своём месте и почти не вспоминает, какими были его первые дни в Храме, только сладкие набуанские дыни по-прежнему растут в том же саду. Скайуокер учится с другими юнлингами и падаванами, теперь он во многом превосходит их, особенно когда дело касается контроля Силы, а в пилотировании ему нет равных, но Оби-Ван почему-то сторонится его. Энакин видит, как много тренируется Кеноби, как вымотанный до предела возвращается в свою комнату, как с каждым днём выглядит всё печальнее. Он не понимает, в чём дело, и направляется к своему учителю за ответами.

– Ему скоро тринадцать, – говорит Квай-Гон, но для Энакина это ничего не значит, и тогда он продолжает. – Юнлинг либо становится падаваном до тринадцати, когда его выбирает в ученики джедай, либо служит Ордену как-то иначе, но уже не следует по пути Силы.

Энакин похолодел. Это гораздо хуже, чем его первые неудачи в обучении. Юнлнгов приводили в Храм очень рано, и Скайуокер не может представить себе, что бы почувствовал, обучаясь здесь все эти долгие годы, но в самом конце лишившись шанса стать джедаем. Ничего удивительного, что Оби-Ван сейчас такой.

– Что с ним будет? – порывисто спрашивает Энакин, почему-то испытывая желание выхватить световой меч, словно это хоть немного могло бы помочь.

– С Оби-Ваном? Ничего плохого, – Квай-Гон спокоен и расслаблен, как будто сейчас не идёт речь о чьей-то судьбе.

– Но если он до сих пор не падаван... если у него нет учителя...

– О, у него есть учитель. Лучший из всех. Когда-то он обучал моего мастера. Это было очень давно.

– И кто же это? – Энакин, никогда не знавший, что такое быть юнлингом, глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает, стараясь отдать часть своих переживаний Силе, но на этот раз ничего не выходит, он слишком волнуется за Кеноби.

– Магистр Йода. Неужели ты думаешь, что Орден джедаев готов разбрасываться теми, кто чувствителен к Силе, обучая их долгие годы?

– Тогда в чём смысл? – теперь Энакину спокойнее, но он перестаёт что-либо понимать.

– Это первое серьёзное испытание. Не только для будущего джедая, но и для того, кто хочет стать его учителем. Тебя и меня вместе свела Сила, это лучший вариант, но так бывает не всегда. Если кто-то из джедаев хочет взять в ученики падавана, это обсуждает Совет, Энакин. За то время, которое каждый юнлинг находится в Храме, мастера узнают их сильные и слабые стороны, их склонности, их желания. Не каждый юнлинг хочет стать джедаем, есть и другие пути.

– Но Оби-Ван...

– Оби-Ван хорошо показал себя, но обучать его будет непросто. Те джедаи, которые справились бы с этим, уже обучают своих падаванов. Поэтому... – Квай-Гон делает паузу, наблюдая, как нетерпеливо ёрзает Энакин, готовый то ли сражаться, то ли ворваться на заседание Совета, то ли со всех ног бежать к Оби-Вану. – Его будет обучать магистр Йода.

– Оби-Ван уже знает? – негодование Энакина фонит в Силе, он уже начинает догадываться.

– Пока нет. Сейчас Оби-Ван тренируется на пределе своих возможностей именно потому, что думает, будто его дальнейшая судьба ещё решается.

– Но...

– И ты ничего ему не скажешь, иначе мне придётся запереть тебя и отобрать световой меч.

Несколько часов спустя Квай-Гону всё-таки приходится закрыть Энакина в комнате, оставив наедине с его обострённым чувством справедливости.


	2. Дурной татуинский нрав

Теперь, когда Оби-Ван тоже стал падаваном, Энакин с воодушевлением представляет, как они втроём (ведь Йода не может бросить свои обязанности и точно позволит Оби-Вану участвовать в их с Квай-Гоном миссиях!) отправляются на очередное задание, но ничего не меняется. Вообще. Совсем. Прекращаются даже редкие встречи на Корусанте, потому что Энакин возвращается в то время, когда Оби-Ван далеко – с другими джедаями и их падаванами. И ни разу не случается такого, чтобы Оби-Вана назначали к мастеру Квай-Гону. Это обиднее, чем криффова задница.

Время идёт, одна миссия сменяется другой, проходят долгие месяцы, а далёкий Корусант расплывается в воспоминаниях, как и несколько лет назад – пески Татуина, уступая место очередной планете, которой понадобилась помощь джедаев. Энакин растёт и становится сильнее, его присутствие в Силе яркое, почти обжигающие, и световым мечом он владеет не хуже любого, кто попал в Храм в нужном возрасте. Всему, что было необходимо, его научил мастер Квай-Гон, а чему не успел, тому Энакин учится сам: на переговорах, за штурвалом корабля, в бою. И тепло в сердце постоянно с ним. Он хочет увидеть, каким сильным стал Оби-Ван, как многого достиг и чему научился, и сам тоже хочет показать, сколько всего умеет теперь с их последней встречи. Тепло, сначала похожее на маленький слабый огонёк, разрастается всё сильнее, и Энакин, кажется, уже знает, как называется это чувство. В мыслях он тянется к Оби-Вану, но тот слишком далеко, чтобы ответить. Они слишком далеко друг от друга с тех самых пор, как покинули Корусант, и когда тот же самый Корусант снова встречает их обоих, всё идёт не так.

Оби-Ван, такой взрослый и серьёзный, ведёт себя сдержанно и достойно падавана самого гранд-мастера, а Энакин не знает, как подступиться. Они оба уже несколько дней в Храме, череда бесконечных миссий наконец-то прервалась, но кроме дежурного «привет» у Энакина не получается сказать ничего. Вдруг приходит понимание, что всё это время Оби-Ван мог думать о чём угодно, но вряд ли – о нём. Но сам Энакин продолжает думать: во время редких медитаций, перед сном, на отдыхе после тренировок и даже за завтраком. Как раз во время завтрака что-то идёт не по плану, потому что Кеноби нет, а слухи об их драке с Бруком разнеслись везде: да все только и делают, что обсуждают вчерашнюю потасовку Кеноби и Чана. Ходили слухи, будто Оби-Ван напал на Брука в тёмном коридоре и хорошенько отделал – не за что-то конкретное, а лишь потому, что завидует. Энакин молча жуёт свою кашу, слухам он не верит. Ну вы видели вообще Оби-Вана? Он же и мухи не обидит незаслуженно. Скайуокер точно знает. Хоть они не настолько хорошо общались в последнее время, но чутьё редко его подводит. Когда мысли об этом начинают вертеться в голове по десятому кругу, Оби-Ван, наконец, приходит в столовую. 

– Болван Оби-Ван, как твоё наказание? – Брук опять открывает свой рот, молча есть он, конечно же, не может. Его громкий довольный крик сопровождается хихиканьем и победным улюлюканьем дружков, сидящих на той же скамье, что и сам Чан. Вот уж безвинно пострадавший. Энакин поднимает голову, окинув Кеноби внимательным взглядом: вид у того несчастный. Кажется, будто он сейчас просто развернётся и сбежит куда-нибудь за Внешнее кольцо. Пешком. Навсегда. Энакин отодвигает тарелку. Да, они с Оби-Ваном, кажется, больше не друзья, они и нескольких слов друг другу не сказали за последние дни, но вот так всё это он оставить не может. Чан, конечно, всё подстроил, а у него, Скайуокера, просто обострённое чувство справедливости – так он потом ответит Квай-Гону, когда тот явится отчитывать. А сейчас он встаёт со своего места, крепко сжимая кулак: для Брука у него есть кое-что.

– Эй, Чан! Ты что-то забыл.

– Что? – тот в недоумении поворачивается в его сторону.

– Вот это, – Энакин замахивается и со снайперской точностью бьёт кулаком прямо в глаз.

Бруку хватает глупости полезть с кулаками в ответ. О дурном татуинском нраве Скайуокера здесь знает каждый юнлинг, и обычно никто не горит желанием связываться, в том числе и сам Брук, но сейчас не ответить тот не может – иначе кем он себя выставит перед остальными? Ему удаётся оставить Энакину синяк на скуле, прежде чем их буквально за шкирку оттаскивают друг от друга. Энакин успевает злобно прошептать, что же именно случится с Бруком, если тот ещё хоть раз заведёт пластинку про Болвана Кеноби, и этому Чан охотно верит, благоразумно решив, что ну их к сарлакку: что Кеноби, что Скайуокера.

Сам же Скайуокер больше не появляется ни в столовой, ни на занятиях до самого вечера – обострённое чувство справедливости не стало уважительным поводом для драки, хотя он готов поклясться, что видел, как мастер Квай-Гон ухмыляется в бороду, слушая его рассказ. И если есть в этом Храме что-то, что Энакин ненавидит сильнее медитаций, так это работа в архиве, куда его и отправляют, чтобы подумал над своим поведением. Надумать Скайуокер успевает лишь то, что если раньше при всей своей репутации у него было мало шансов дружить с Кеноби, то теперь их нет и подавно – он повёл себя не лучше, чем Брук. К себе в комнату Энакин возвращается только поздно вечером и очень удивляется, когда слышит стук в дверь.

– Привет, – на пороге стоит Оби-Ван. – Тебя не было на ужине, да и на обеде тоже, и я подумал… в общем, вот. 

Смущённо улыбнувшись, он протягивает Энакину бумажный сверток. Ещё тёплый.

– Спасибо, – произносят они одновременно, и Энакин, широко (насколько позволяет подбитая скула) улыбнувшись в ответ, распахивает дверь, приглашая зайти.


	3. Поймать момент

Энакин искренне считает, что тогда у них случился тот самый момент. 

Когда после ужина Оби-Ван появился на пороге его комнаты, держа в руках сверток с ещё тёплым пирогом в качестве благодарности. Тогда Энакин пустил его к себе, и они, разделив угощение пополам, болтали до глубокой ночи, взахлёб рассказывая друг другу о своих приключениях, о том, чему научились, какие планеты повидали и кого успели повстречать. Казалось, оба не могли наговориться, пытаясь наверстать упущенное за всё то время, что провели порознь, а тепло, живущее в сердце Энакина, разгоралось с новыми силами. В какое-то мгновение в комнате повисла тишина, не гнетущая или неловкая, а уютная и какая-то… волшебная. Когда встречаются взгляды и замирает сердце, когда без слов всё становится понятно. Не то чтобы Скайуокер хотя бы раз испытывал нечто подобное, но другие падаваны частенько делились опытом, так что самое важное он усвоил: главное в этом деле – поймать момент. Отогнав прочь сомнения, он прикрыл глаза и потянулся вперёд. В тот день звёзды сложились так, чтобы всё произошло, этого хотела сама Вселенная, и кто такой Энакин, чтобы противиться? Простой падаван, пусть и весьма талантливый. 

Но мастер Квай-Гон с планами Вселенной согласен не был, иначе зачем ему было врываться и разрушать атмосферу? Плевать, что уже поздно и падаванам в это время нужно быть в своих комнатах. Такие мелочи – не помеха для любви! Энакин уже собирался возмутиться, только Оби-Ван, состроив виноватое лицо, поспешно встал с места, извинился и направился восвояси. Момент был безвозвратно упущен.

В ту ночь, одиноко засыпая в холодной постели, Скайуокер решил, что уж в следующий раз он своего не упустит и непременно поцелует Оби-Вана.

***

Следующий раз случается на совместной (наконец-то!) миссии, внезапно из мирной превратившейся в боевую, когда после всего они, ещё не отойдя от сражения, кидаются друг к другу, спеша убедиться, что всё хорошо и никто не ранен. Адреналин кипит в крови и требует выхода, как и чувство, с каждым днём обуревающее Энакина всё сильнее. Он не сводит глаз с Кеноби, стоящего напротив – взлохмаченного и запыхавшегося, но всё такого же прекрасного. Кажется, даже воздух между ними начинает искрить. Энакин делает маленький шаг навстречу, сокращая расстояние, и слегка наклоняет голову, чтобы… затрещавший неприлично громко комлинк Оби-Вана к ситховой матери разрушил всю магию, не оставив и шанса, явив следом голопроекцию недовольного лица Винду.

Ничего. Сколько ещё возможностей впереди.

***

Энакин не может с точностью отследить цепочку событий, которые привели к этому, но тем не менее они здесь: в самом разгаре древней падаванской игры в бутылочку. Ни Энакину, ни Оби-Вану ещё не выпадал ход, и Энакин считает, что такова воля самой Силы, ведь они предназначены только друг другу. Именно поэтому, когда одного из участников внезапно вызывает его мастер, а ход переходит к Оби-Вану, Скайуокер абсолютно уверен в том, на кого укажет горлышко. И Силой он незаметно злоупотребляет лишь потому, что и без этого всё будет именно так, как должно быть. Это даже не жульничество.

Всё идёт не так. 

Внезапно бутылочка, дери её сарлакк, оказывается устойчивой к воздействию Силы и по-честному (нет) указывает на отчего-то очень довольную и раскрасневшуюся Сири Тачи.

– НЕТ!

Это вырывается непроизвольно, а все участники игры теперь глазеют на Энакина в немом ожидании, особенно Сири, которой он своими воплями, видимо, тоже разрушил момент. Оби-Ван смотрит вместе со всеми, и в его взгляде Энакин видит что-то ещё. Нечто тёплое, слегка насмешливое, но в то же время… нежное? Щёки предательски краснеют, а молчание затягивается. Нужно как-то исправлять ситуацию, и Оби-Ван ему помогать явно не собирается.

– Да он же больной! Подцепил тускенский криффалит на Татуине, а теперь сидит тут, заразу разводит! – Энакин решительно подскакивает с места и под дружное падаванское «Ого!» подхватывает под руки Оби-Вана, старательно маскирующего смех кашлем. – Сутки в бреду провалялся, мастер Джинн ночь не спал, обтирания ему делал. Весь свой запас коррелианского виски истратил!

Энакин продолжает громко причитать до тех пор, пока они с Оби-Ваном не оказываются на безопасном от игры расстоянии, и лишь тогда замолкает, выпуская Кеноби из цепкого захвата.

– Энакин, – голос Оби-Вана звучит мягко, а на его губах играет та особенная улыбка, которую Энакин очень любит, и которой Оби-Ван не улыбается больше никому. – Что это было?

– Я... – Скайуокер шумно вздыхает и возвращает ладонь на плечо Оби-Вана, облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы. – Я хочу…

– Скайуокер! Быстро отойди от него! Кеноби! Почему больной шатаешься по Храму? – в коридоре появляется сама Вокара Че, недовольно уперев руки в бока. – Сколько раз вам говорить: никакого самолечения! Оба за мной! Кто знает, кого ты ещё успел заразить своей… что ты там, говоришь, подхватил на Татуине?

Да, Энакин и не представлял, насколько быстро в Ордене джедаев разлетаются слухи.

***

Вечернюю медитацию они давно закончили и теперь неторопливо гуляют, наслаждаясь природой и друг другом. Ночи на Корусанте всегда были прекрасными, а в садах у Храма – особенно. Здесь нет места этой суете вечно не спящего города, а его яркие неоновые огни сияют вдалеке, не ослепляя, но оставляя множество отсветов. В воздухе стоит аромат распустившихся ночных цветов и сладких набуанских дынь, достигших того самого пика спелости, когда их нужно срывать и есть, иначе потом будет поздно. Энакин думает, что его чувства к Оби-Вану такие же, как эти дыни – достигли того самого момента, когда уже нужно срывать поцелуи с его губ. И они, Энакин уверен, ничуть не уступают в сладости ни одному фрукту. 

– Оби-Ван, – тихо и трепетно произносит Скайуокер, останавливаясь возле густой живой изгороди. Оби-Ван замирает и смотрит ему в глаза. 

Где-то на дереве заводит песню ночная птица, а из темноты со стороны кустов резко раздаётся: «Занято! Проваливайте отсюда!». Голосом Квинлана Воса.

Да йодить же твою дуку.

***

Энакин думает очень много. Даже медитировать над этим пытается, а потом резко всё понимает: зачем ждать какого-то там момента, когда можно создать его самому? Зря он, что ли, Избранный? Этим чудесным открытием он тут же спешит поделиться с Оби-Ваном, а заодно и получить свой долгожданный поцелуй.

В комнату Кеноби Скайуокер врывается ураганом, сметая всё на своем пути, опрокидывая на пол своего же наполовину собранного дроида (у себя-то его держать уже места нет). Он разворачивает сидящего за столом и ещё не успевшего понять, что к чему, Оби-Вана и без лишних слов наклоняется к нему, целуя. Осознав, что он, наконец, это сделал, Энакин чувствует, как подгибаются колени и шумит в ушах. Поцелуй выходит коротким и совсем неумелым, но и этого достаточно. И даже через шум в ушах Энакин слышит деликатное сдержанное покашливание, которое заставляет его в прямом смысле отпрыгнуть куда подальше.

Оби-Ван в комнате был не один.

И теперь, когда со стола на них нечитаемым взглядом смотрит голопроекция Дуку, становится, мягко говоря, не по себе. Решения лучше, чем отключить комлинк, у Энакина нет.

Когда они с Оби-Ваном по-настоящему остаются наедине, Скайуокер ждёт чего угодно, только не того, что его снова притянут ближе и поцелуют. В это мгновение, отвечая на поцелуй Оби-Вана, Энакин абсолютно счастлив, а с Дуку они уж как-нибудь разберутся.


	4. Картофельный пирог

Энакину нравится Корусант с самого первого дня: всегда хватает чистой воды, вместо песка – огромные парки, полные цветов и зелени, а изнуряющей дневной жары нет. Сначала он, конечно, мёрз, но быстро привык. А ещё на Корусанте живёт Оби-Ван, которого Энакин точно-точно не встретил бы никогда, оставшись на Татуине. Прямо сейчас Оби-Ван лежит, растянувшись на траве, и разглядывает купол над их головами. Это должно было стать обычной дневной медитацией, но Скайуокер решительным образом превратил её в пикник, утащив с обеда два здоровенных куска от пирога с картошкой, а Оби-Ван, воодушевлённый идеей, раздобыл целую бутылку прохладного имбирного лимонада. Они выбрали уединённый маленький сад и решили остаться в нём подольше.

– Знаешь, – говорит Энакин, отправляя в рот кусок пирога. – Здесь хорошо. Мне нравится.

– Мне тоже, – отвечает Кеноби, лениво проводя ладонью по траве, медитировать они даже не пытались.

Энакин смотрит на Оби-Вана. В его сердце так много всего, что это срочно требует выхода – хоть какого-нибудь. Выражать свои чувства именно перед Оби-Ваном всегда было непросто: безумно хотелось, чтобы он всё правильно понял от первого до последнего слова.

– Ты – как пирог, – после долгого молчания произносит Скайуокер.

Оби-Ван приподнимается на локте, удивлённо уставившись.

– Какой ещё пирог?

– Картофельный, – принимается старательно объяснять Энакин. – Картофельный пирог – это хорошая штука. Он очень вкусный. Все любят картофельный пирог. Понимаешь меня?

– Ну... не думаю, что все его любят, – пытается спорить Оби-Ван, но сейчас это бесполезно.

– Мне всё равно, если кто-то не любит. Главное, что я его люблю. Нравится мне картофельный пирог. Очень.

– Вот и ел бы, – Оби-Ван отламывает кусочек от пирога, пихнув Энакину в рот, не давая сказать больше ничего смущающего и настолько же нелепого. Им ещё после этого как-то медитировать.


	5. Дроиды

– Привет.

– Привет, – отвечает Кеноби, сонно разлепив глаза. Первые несколько секунд мир представляется ему всё таким же нормальным, даже маячащий в окне Скайуокер не кажется чем-то инородным. Потом, конечно, Оби-Ван подскакивает на постели, но это потом.

– Я к тебе, – Энакин запихивает, наконец, матрас и с облегчением выдыхает, перебрасывая через подоконник дорожную сумку, та падает на пол, громко звякнув.

– Вижу.

Оби-Ван точно помнит, как закрывал окно своей комнаты на ночь, но для будущего джедая нет такой задачи, которая бы могла его остановить. Или которую он не смог бы сделать ещё сложнее, чем она была: Энакин выглядит слишком уж потрёпанным, а на его перепачканной тунике виднеется несколько подпалин.

– Почему бы нам не начать жить вместе? – заявляет Энакин, спрыгивая с подоконника и закрывая за собой окно. – Когда двое испытывают друг к другу, ну... _что-то_ , они стремятся проводить вместе больше времени и...

– Что ты опять натворил? – сразу в лоб спрашивает Оби-Ван, особых иллюзий по поводу Скайуокера он не питает: вряд ли тот проснулся этим утром в своей комнате, вдруг осознал, что жить без него, Оби-Вана, не может, собрал свои немногие падаванские пожитки, схватил матрас и явился. Здесь явно другое. Как и всегда.

– Да ничего, – небрежно отмахивается Скайуокер, всем своим видом подтверждая предположение Оби-Вана.

– Не верю, – он садится на постели, демонстративно скрестив руки.

– Я просто собирал дроида.

– Мастер Винду тебе запретил.

– Винду запретил мне собирать _в ангаре_!

Оби-Ван больше не может сохранять серьёзное выражение лица и от души смеётся: мастеру Винду потребовалось бы перечислить каждое место в этой Галактике, чтобы Энакин сделал именно так, как было велено.

– И что сказал магистр Йода?

– Йода? – Энакин прищурился, а потом сложил руки на груди, очень похоже передразнивая. – Но ведь не нарушил приказа твоего Скайуокер юный.

Теперь они оба смеются, и Энакин подходит ближе, пытаясь усесться на постель, но Кеноби мягко отпихивает его коленом:

– Ну уж нет, сначала помойся и переоденься. Не хочу, чтобы моя кровать пахла дроидами. Кстати, что осталось от твоей комнаты?

– Только это, – Энакин с настоящей падаванской невозмутимостью кивает на сумку и матрас, а потом начинает снимать с себя испачканную одежду. – Можно взять что-нибудь из твоего? Или мне придётся ходить голым.

Оби-Ван почти успевает ответить, что не имеет ничего против, но в последний момент решает придержать язык. Энакин уходит мыться, и всё это время Кеноби валяется под одеялом. Завтрак и утренние медитации ещё нескоро, и он собирается провести в своей постели ровно столько, сколько отмерено падаванам на сон – ни минутой меньше. Он даже успевает снова задремать, когда под боком оказывается кто-то мокрый и не совсем одетый.

– Эй...

Кеноби не торопится открывать глаза, ему и без этого хорошо, но Энакин не унимается.

– Эй, я же серьёзно говорил.

– О том, что подорвал свою комнату? Я сразу поверил, по тебе видно.

– Нет. Я про чувства, – Энакин тянется к их тонкой связи, совсем не такой, как бывает у мастера и падавана. Его собственная связь с Квай-Гоном с самого начала ощущалась прочной золотистой леской, связь же между двумя падаванами другая. Иногда Энакину казалось, что однажды на месте этой хрупкой ниточки вдруг не окажется ничего, в такие моменты он всеми силами пытался дотянуться до Оби-Вана, успокаиваясь лишь тогда, когда улавливал далёкие отголоски его чувств и мыслей. Прямо как теперь.

Оби-Ван открывает глаза, прикусив нижнюю губу. Скайуокер наклоняется ближе, чувствуя его дыхание.

– Специально. Ты сделал это _специально_ , – вдруг произносит Оби-Ван и улыбается.

Энакин порывисто прижимается к его губам. Нет такой ситуации, которую будущий джедай не смог бы обернуть себе на пользу.


	6. Набуанское море

– Оби-Ван Кеноби, – торжественно произносит Скайуокер, и Оби-Ван со всей обречённостью понимает: сейчас начнётся.

– Да?

Оби-Ван держит в руках несколько старых и очень тяжёлых томов, которые следовало доставить в архив, а информацию из них – перенести в голокроны. Задание скорее для провинившегося юнлинга, чем для падавана двадцати двух лет от роду, но раз мастер Йода сказал, то надо делать и повнимательнее изучить, что в них написано. За годы падаванства Оби-Ван на личном опыте убедился, что просьбы учителя могут казаться странными, но в будущем они почти всегда ведут к чему-то полезному. Кеноби позвал бы Энакина с собой, но тот при виде архивов демонстративно начинал умирать от скуки, вот и теперь наверняка собирался отобрать книги, оставить их где-нибудь до лучших времён и предложить занятие поинтереснее (нарушающие сразу десяток правил). Но Энакин ничего из этого не делает, зато выпрямляется и теперь выглядит ещё выше. Оби-Вану становится завидно. Совсем немного.

– Оби-Ван, – повторяет Энакин, словно бы на что-то решаясь, а потом резко выдыхает. – Стань моим супругом!

«Ну, слава Силе», – с облегчением думает Кеноби и широко улыбается, глядя в его голубые искренние глаза. Скайуокер мог предложить абсолютно всё, фантазия у него богатая, но из всего возможного многообразия он выбрал именно то, что джедаям (даже будущим) недоступно. А это значит, что Оби-Ван этим утром спокойно доберётся до архивов, отнесёт туда книги и займётся тем, чем велел мастер Йода.

– Хорошо, стану, – отвечает Оби-Ван, и Энакин, заранее приготовивший пару-тройку весомых аргументов, теряет дар речи, а потом кидается с объятиями. Книги падают на пол, чудом не отдавив им обоим ноги. Оби-Ван со смехом обнимает в ответ, он-то прекрасно знает: называть друг друга можно как угодно, это ничего не изменит, но если Энакин, загоревшийся идеей, услышит «нет», случится катастрофа. Иногда с ним нужно просто согласиться.

Несколько минут спустя раскрасневшийся Оби-Ван уходит в сторону архивов, а воодушевлённый Энакин крепко сжимает в кармане голокрон.

***

Падме внимательно смотрит на Скайуокера, со всей решительностью направляющегося к ней.

– Энакин.

– Сенатор Амидала, – он склоняет голову в знак почтения.

– Просто Падме. Мы достаточно далеко от сената, чтобы это играло хоть какую-то роль.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Энакин и переходит к делу. – Оби-Ван согласен.

– Неужели? – Падме знает Оби-Вана достаточно, чтобы до этой секунды быть уверенной: он охладит пыл Энакина и пустит эту неуёмную энергию в какое-нибудь другое русло, но у них обоих что-то явно пошло не так.

– Ага. Я-то думал, что уговаривать придётся. Подхожу к нему, говорю – будь моим супругом, а он сразу заулыбался весь, – Энакин тоже улыбается и выглядит неприлично счастливым. – Вдруг он тоже об этом думал? Надо спросить.

Падме решает тактично промолчать.

– Знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, – продолжает Энакин, подкидывая в руке злосчастный голокрон. – Это не для джедаев, и всё такое. Но я нашёл способ. И _даже Оби-Ван_ согласился, а это уже что-то значит. Просто... помоги мне, ладно? Набу – твоя родная планета, и ты знаешь, что я прав.

– Энакин, – Падме смотрит на него со всей нежностью, на которую способна: она тоже знает – если Скайуокер загорелся идеей, то лучше смириться и оставить в покое. – Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь именно этого? Ты _точно_ понимаешь, что вас обоих ждёт?

– Ха! Я все архивы перерыл ради этого! – он снова подбрасывает голокрон вверх и ловко хватает в полёте. – И Оби-Ван _согласен_. Это важнее всего.

– Я помогу тебе, – Падме улыбается, а её уверенность в душевном здоровье Скайуокера тает на глазах. – Но мне нужно время, чтобы всё устроить. Вам обоим придётся подождать.

– Спасибо, – Энакин широко улыбается в ответ.

Падме внимательно смотрит на него и окончательно понимает: Энакин Скайуокер сошёл с ума.

***

Несколько недель спустя Оби-Ван сталкивается с Энакином в том же коридоре и оказывается прижат к стене уверенной рукой.

– Привет, – Энакин горячо выдыхает на ухо, и Оби-Ван прикусывает нижнюю губу, вцепившись в ткань дорожного плаща: Скайуокер явно куда-то собирается. – Я всё устроил.

В любой другой момент после этой кодовой фразы Оби-Ван занялся бы поисками безопасного места, но сейчас ему просто хочется быть поближе. Кеноби соскучился, а раз плащ уже надет, кто знает, когда они смогут остаться наедине в следующий раз?

– И что же ты устроил? – Оби-Ван почти касается губами его губ: коридор пуст, чужого присутствия в Силе нет, а это значит, что им удастся урвать ещё немного времени друг для друга.

– То, чего мы так ждали, конечно же, – Энакин хватает и стискивает в объятиях так крепко, что Оби-Ван неожиданно для себя с размаху утыкается носом в его плечо. – Я – для тебя, а ты – для меня. Согласен? Сегодня на Набу.

– Да-а-а, – блаженно выдыхает Оби-Ван, представляя, как они вдвоём устроятся на диком каменистом пляже, согреются под солнцем, а потом будут плавать столько, сколько захотят. И никакого Совета. Маленький отпуск только для них двоих.

То, что происходит сейчас, Оби-Ван совершенно не связывает с их прошлым разговором в этом же коридоре. И даже после того, как звездолёт наконец-то остаётся в одном из набуанских ангаров, нет ничего, что смущало бы разум Кеноби. Ровно до момента их встречи с сенатором Амидалой. Нет, в самой Падме тоже не нашлось ничего смущающего, было правильным поприветствовать её, раз уж они с Энакином выбрались на Набу (пусть даже и не с официальным визитом). И если с Падме действительно всё в порядке, то за её спиной Оби-Ван видит лицо, являющееся в кошмарных снах каждому, кто провёл с его обладателем хотя бы несколько минут. Лицо, которое Оби-Вану хотелось забыть и никогда больше не вспоминать. Это сияющее лицо с улыбкой до ушей.

– О! – протягивает Джа-Джа Бинкс, умудрившийся от радости запутаться в собственных ногах и неуклюже вывалившийся вперёд. – Моя такая рада, такая рада!

– И тебе привет, Джа-Джа, – сначала Оби-Ван пытается отбиться от длинных и невероятно цепких рук гунгана, но к успеху не приходит. – Эй, ты меня задушишь!

– Моя много-много рада! – с удвоенным энтузиазмом продолжает Бинкс. – Моя иметь почётный должность теперь! Моя счастлива оказать ваша такой большой-большой услуга!

Оби-Ван тяжело вздыхает: кому пришло в голову назначить Бинкса хоть на какую-то должность? Жаль Падме, если ей постоянно приходится иметь с этим дело. 

– Ну... поздравляю?

***

Даже стоя посреди болота, полного мошкары и гунганов, Энакин чувствует себя самым счастливым падаваном на свете, ведь Оби-Ван стоит по левую руку от него и готовится принести брачные клятвы.

Толстый гунган в одеяниях жреца с трудом поднимается со своего кресла и ковыляет к импровизированному алтарю. Любая секунда промедления кажется Энакину вечностью, но жрец всё-таки начинает говорить, оказавшись таким же косноязычным, как и слоняющийся рядом Бинкс.

– Ваша просить услуга. Наша соглашаться, – звучным басом произносит жрец, а стоящие вокруг гунганы согласно галдят. – Наша называть правила. Ваша соглашаться.

Энакин кивает, и Оби-Ван кивает тоже, последовав его примеру.

– Твоя! – жрец указывает пальцем на Кеноби. – Твоя надо выглядеть как наша! Наша услуга – наша одежда.

– Всё нормально, – шепчет Энакин на ухо остолбеневшему Оби-Вану и отходит на шаг, позволяя двум совсем ещё юным гунганам сделать то, что было велено. В церемониальных одеждах Оби-Ван выглядит как самый дурацкий крифф, но их любовь стойко выдерживает это испытание.

– Вау-класс, твоя горяч! – умудряется ляпнуть Бинкс именно в эти несколько секунд тишины, и получается очень громко, за что какой-то старый гунган отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

– Наша оказать ваша большая услуга. Ваша взамен становиться наша слуга, – гунганы снова начинают довольно галдеть. – Если гунган просить у ваша услуга, ваша должна оказать услуга.

– Мы согласны, – отвечает Энакин и ободряюще улыбается немного растерявшемуся Оби-Вану. Да, традиции у гунганов странные, но это же мелочи по сравнению с тем, что из этого болота они оба выберутся уже супругами.

– Твоя и твоя! Ваша общая путь нелёгкая может быть. Ваша выдержать?

– Да, – отвечает Энакин сразу за обоих.

– Наша сейчас проверить.

Жрец даёт гунганам особый знак, и те начинают закидывать их листьями, болотной тиной, грязью и всем тем, к чему Скайуокер предпочёл особо не приглядываться. Сильнее всего достаётся Оби-Вану. Энакин ловит его непонимающий взгляд и снова шепчет на ухо, что всё идёт так, как должно.

– Наша видит, что ваша к трудностям готова. Для ваша подарок есть.

Один гунган отделяется от толпы и подносит накрытое крышкой блюдо, а когда снимает её, Энакин видит самых обычных червей, которые ещё на Татуине многим служили источником белка. В том числе и ему самому. А вот Оби-Вана перекосило.

– С какой стати я должен это... – с отвращением начинает Оби-Ван, но Энакин вовремя перебивает.

– Тихо, одного проглоти, остальных я сам съем. Ты, главное, не жуй.

– Вот уж спасибо, какого криффа здесь...

– Наша ждать! – на этот раз его перебивает жрец.

Энакин без проблем расправляется со всеми червяками, кроме одного, самого маленького, и Оби-Ван, зажмурившись, тянет его в рот. Как только блюдо пустеет, гунганы начинают радостно скакать и верещать.

– Ваша питаться Живая Сила этой планета. Ваша теперь навсегда связана друг с друга и с Набу.

Энакин, наконец, выдыхает: всё случилось. Пусть и не совсем так, как он себе представлял, но главное, что Оби-Ван согласился. Энакин смотрит в его глаза, а в Силе вокруг фонит всё невысказанное, полное любви и нежности. Потом между ними втискивается Бинкс.

– Моя сильно поздравлять! Хороший свадьба, очень хороший!

– Какая ещё свадьба? – с недоумением спрашивает Оби-Ван, и гунганы затихают. – Ты что-то не так понял, Джа-Джа. Мы просто отдохнуть прилетели.

Толпа гунганов начинает медленно обступать их троих.

– Дело пахнет керосина, – успевает произнести Бинкс, прежде чем получить от жреца увесистый пинок под зад.

***

Оби-Ван сидит на камнях, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Сложнее, чем убегать от толпы разъярённых гунганов, оказалось не дать Энакину хорошего пинка после того, как они смогли, наконец, оторваться.

– Я не спрашиваю, каким местом ты думал, потому что знаю, каким.

– Прости, – Энакин выглядит виновато, но не слишком.

– Ты мог бы выражаться яснее.

– Прости? – Энакин начинает улыбаться, подсаживаясь ближе.

– Я из-за тебя червяка съел!

– Какая потеря! – он смеётся, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, крепко обнимая за талию.

– Я просто хотел поваляться на пляже и поплавать в море.

– Пляж – вот он, – Энакин берёт горячий плоский камень, протягивая его Оби-Вану. – А море – вон. Снимай это барахло, и пойдём. Кстати, что там насчёт первой брачной ночи?


End file.
